


Codfish

by CharmsDealer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Gen, What makes Hook tick?, emma the lie detector, season 3 - around ep 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma calls Hook's bluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codfish

"...Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That," Emma replied warily, irratibly. Hook was looking up at her from under his eyelashes, probably not even aware that he was doing it.

"The flirting. Stop."

As soon as the others had left the clearing, Regina for 'some air' and David for 'more firewood' - Mary-Margaret close behind after giving Emma an assessing look - Hook had retreated to the opposite end of the camp. 

Emma hadn't commented, glad for the respite. Regina's presence was a constant prickle, at once a reminder of their past animosity but also their shared concern for Henry. Henry was still out there, and they were no closer to finding him than they had been the day before, even with the map that Pan had her. As for David and Mary Margaret...

Hook sat with his back slightly turned away from Emma. He was facing the jungle, but he seemed to be staring through it rather than at it.

"I don't know what you're talking about love."

A wave of exasperation washed over Emma. "I have a super power, remember?" She said, her lips twisting wryly. She'd said those words many times in the past few months. 

"You're going to have to refresh my memory," Hook replied, eyes flicking away from hers briefly.

"I can tell when people are lying," she leaned back against the tree, arms crossed against the cold. "And when you're doing such a poor job of it I don't know whether I should feel insulted or sorry for you."

Hook rose languidly and took a few sauntering steps toward her. "Sorry for me, definitely sorry."

Hook's voice was inviting, but there were too many lies layered around him for it to have much of an effect on her.

"It's not just me, it's everyone," she said, thinking about the way Hook talked, the way Hook moved.

"Sorry darling, what was that?" Hook swept his eyes over Emma in one long look, head canted to the side. His tongue peeked out from between his lips and he swayed into her personal space. 

Emma regarded him coolly. She had just realised what it was that she found so infuriating about him; he was giving off mixed signals. Hook used his height to fence Emma in and assert himself, but his throat was bared and he kept his gaze low. Hook was counting on Emma backing away, brushing him off. His advances were just that, advances. 

Emma begun to suspect that there was an invisible line that he wouldn't cross. When she didn't respond, and, perhaps more importantly, didn't step away, Hook's eyes narrowed. She slowly uncrossed her arms.

"Come a little closer," Emma said huskily, "and I'll tell you." 

She settled one hand around Hook's waist, splaying her fingers against the small of his back. Through his jacket she felt his muscles jump against her thumb when she swept it across his ribcage. He swallowed thickly.

"Emma," 

Emma moved her knee so that it was between Hook's legs. Predictably, he tried to evade her without letting on that he was nervous. She managed to maneuvere him so that their positions were reversed. She walked Hook backwards and saw his eyes widen in alarm when he came up against the tree that Emma had been leaning against, unable to retreat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emma said sweetly." She brought her other hand up to cup his cheek and felt the fine grain of his stubble against her palm. 

Hook's eyes darted around, looking anywhere but at her. His Adam's apple bobbed as she leaned in and he braced himself.

"I thought this was what you wanted?" Emma breathed, her lips inches from his. "But apparently not." She dropped her hands and took a step back. 

Emma took in Hook's disgruntled, almost sheepish look and felt...content. They understood each other now. "You don't need to keep doing...that. Not around me."

This time when Hook met her eyes, he looked younger. Less veiled. Her inner lie detector whirred quietly, but there wasn't so much as a peep when he replied. 

"Noted."

But then, "...And stop flirting with David; he's a married man."

Hook's eyes darkend and Emma's stomach dropped. Stupid, stupid. 

"...But it's so much fun." He said smoothly.

"Yeah, well, it won't be so fun when Mary Margaret finally decides to smother you with her cardigan," Emma muttered. 

"Also noted."

Hook brushed against Emma's shoulder as he passed, but there was no charge. Then, once he was safely across the camp from her, he said "So, what do you think firewood is a euphemism for?" And waggled his eyebrows.

**Author's Note:**

> I get this weird vibe off of Hook that makes me think that he's engaged with everyone. He's got this massive flirtation with life but it feels really defensive. I think he and Emma could have good camaraderie but I don't know if they're my end ship yet.


End file.
